Cambio de corazón
by VodkaFlower
Summary: Noruega esta harto de soportar a Dinamarca. Islandia esta cansado de verlos pelear y decide actuar a respecto. Suecia y Finlandia solo observan. One Shot, COMPLETO. Drama y fluff. DenNor/SuFin implicaciones de SuNor.


**Serie/Libro/Película: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Parejas: **Dinamarca/Noruega – Suecia/Finlandia

**Época: **actual.

**Narración: **1ra y 3ra persona

**Clasificación: **T/PG-13

**Género: **Drama/Romance

**¿Seriada?: **No.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Axis Powers Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekas. Solo me pertenece la base de la historia.

**One Shot/ Único capitulo.**

**Notas de Autor: **Esta historia fue escrita como pedido para mi bro Dany ¡uno de los mejores Dinamarcas que conozco! Su pareja fav es DenNor y a mi tambien me gusta haha aunque también shipeo DenSve ;). El SuFin fue idea mía, no puede existir mejor ejemplo para DenNor que SuFin... bueno eso pienso yo hahaha XDD.

**Extras: **/Algunas palabras puede que esten mal escritas, ya que mi spell checker no agarra todas las palabras y tengo problemas ubicando si una palabra esta bien o mal escrita. Por lo tanto eviten dejar mas reviews comentando al respecto/

* * *

><p>…<p>

Las reuniones con los Nórdicos se hacían cada vez más pesadas, Dinamarca quería ser una buena nación y demostrar que había cambiado desde su reinado, hace ya muchos años. Pero le pesaba tanto, por Noruega, quien seguía renuente a llevarse bien con él y siempre terminaba recibiendo golpes de él.

Pero Dinamarca era una persona muy, MUY, especial y no se dejaría tan fácilmente y no caería sin pelear, una vez Noruega y él habían estado juntos, pero por Suecia y por las malas decisiones de Dinamarca, tuvieron que alejarse.

Por lo que Dinamarca planeaba ganar a Noruega de nuevo, no sabía cómo, pero lo lograría y Noruega vendría a él como antes, sin renegar y feliz de regresar.

Entonces, un día, después de una reunión un poco pesada, donde Islandia había decidido salir del cuarto y no quiso regresar a pesar de las protestas de Noruega, Dinamarca aprovecho la oportunidad e intento acercarse a hablar con Noruega.

"Hey Norge... que dices si vamos por algo de tomar?" pregunto, deteniendo a Noruega en sus pasos.

"Lárgate idiota, no iría a tomar nada contigo, ni a la cocina por agua" contesto Noruega, golpeando a Dinamarca en su hombro derecho.

"Tranquilo Norge... solo quiero platicar contigo, vamos solo por los viejos tiempos" contesto Dinamarca, sobando un poco su hombro, solo para aparentar que le había dolido.

"Entiende que no... y no sigas con eso... no tenemos nada de qué hablar, solo memorias dolorosas e innecesarias de recordar" contesto Noruega, empujando a Dinamarca, quien perdió su balance un poco, dándole oportunidad a Noruega de escapar.

"Dinamarca?" pregunto Finlandia, acercándose un poco.

"Si?" Pregunto Dinamarca volteando a ver a Finlandia.

"Por qué te lastimas de esa forma? No quiero entrometerme, pero me incomoda verlos así, sé que no te importara lo que te estoy diciendo, pero en verdad, ¿por qué intentas aun?" pregunto Finlandia, con su voz llena de curiosidad y algo de lastima.

Dinamarca lo miro, y por un momento pensó en gritarle que no debía de meterse en lo que no le incumbía, pero miro a Suecia en la parte de atrás y le dio algo de miedo su mirada, por lo que pensó las cosas mejor, y decidió contestarle con la verdad y de buena manera.

"Porque no he dejado de quererlo, aun lo amo. No he dejado de hacerlo desde que estábamos juntos. Y sé que tuve la culpa, sé que fui la razón tras la cual se alejó de mí y se hizo de esa forma, pero eso no me quita la esperanza de que aún me quiera y regrese a mí." y con eso dicho, Dinamarca salió del cuarto dejando a Finlandia algo desconcertado y a Suecia mirando hacia la ventana, con recuerdos de lo que había pasado en verdad.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Noruega salió corriendo de la casa, muy molesto por la confrontación con Dinamarca. No podía entender por qué Dinamarca seguía intentando regresar con él o hablarle, estaba harto de tener que aguantarlo cada vez.

Pero a la vez no podría imaginarse las reuniones sin él, era como un sentimiento masoquista el cual no podía dejar de sentir, era una molestia placentera. Por alguna razón aun cargaba con el anillo que Dinamarca una vez le había dado hace muchos años, cuando Suecia y Noruega tuvieron que casarse por culpa del rey Noruego, el cual había muerto sin dejar herederos.

Lentamente, saco el collar con el anillo y lo empezó a ver, como siempre, comenzó a acariciarlo y recordando de tiempos mejores, lo cual le lastimaba y sintió una lagrima rodar por su rostro. No podía evitarlo, aun quería a Dinamarca, habían pasado por tanto y aun así seguía dolido por todo el asunto, pero también estaba lo que había sentido por Suecia alguna vez.

La cabeza de Noruega era un remolino de pensamientos y recuerdos, sin pensar en que sus sentimientos eran un volcán en explosión. Se tuvo que sentar un momento en una de las bancas para poder calmarse, no se percató de que Islandia seguía merodeando por ahí aun. Se sentó y se dejó ir; comenzó a llorar por la oleada de dolor que le estaba cayendo encima.

"Por qué solo no te das por vencido Dinamarca! Por qué? Si tú m-me... dejaras solo... yo... y-yo podría... olvidarte... p-pero sigues-s b-buscand-dome y yo no..." estaba comentando para sí mismo pero rompió en llanto antes de continuar. En ese momento Islandia decidió que ya había escuchado y visto suficiente. Se acercó a Noruega y tomando su mano, lo jalo hacia la casa. Noruega no reacciono sino hasta que Islandia estaba entrando a la casa de nuevo.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Pregunto Noruega tratando de zafarse de lo que parecía ser un agarre fuerte por parte de Islandia.

"Lo siento... h-hermano... pero ya me arte de verte así... de ver a Dinamarca igual, así que are algo al respecto!" contesto Islandia en el momento en el que se topaban con Dinamarca, quien cargaba con él algunas cervezas, una ya abierta en su mano derecha.

Islandia tomo el brazo de Dinamarca y lo jaloneo junto con Noruega. Dinamarca no entendía que estaba pasando, pero no se soltaba por que no quería dejar caer las cervezas.

"Yo... ¿Hey Islandia... que tienes? ¿A dónde me llevas?" pregunto Dinamarca, tratando de poner resistencia para evitar seguir siendo arrastrado, pero la nación tenia fuerza y no parecía querer soltar a ninguno de los dos hasta que llegara a donde debía.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, por fin Islandia llego a una puerta en el segundo piso de la casa, soltó a Dinamarca un momento, abrió la puerta y empujo a Dinamarca primero y luego a Noruega hacia el cuarto y luego cerró la puerta con llave.

"Ahora arreglen sus malditos problemas y dejen de molestar a los demás, porque ya están grandecitos como para estar de llorones por todas partes!" grito Islandia, tras la puerta cerrada. "No podrán salirse de ahí, tengo la llave y pobre de ti si tumbas la puerta Dinamarca!" y con eso los dejo hay encerrados.

Finlandia escucho los gritos y subió las escaleras rápidamente, seguido por Suecia. Cuando llego al cuarto de donde venían los gritos, miro a Islandia sentado afuera de una puerta cerrada, que era de donde venían los gritos, jugando con uno de los aparatos que América le había proporcionado.

"Islandia, que está pasando?" pregunto Finlandia algo asustado por los gritos fuertes.

"Estoy ayudando con problemas maritales" contesto sin separar los ojos de su juego.

"Problemas maritales?" pregunto Finlandia sin entender por un momento, pero luego comprendió y quiso acercarse a la puerta pero Suecia lo detuvo.

"No... te... acerques... creo... que... es... mejor... así..." comento Suecia, dando eso como razón por la cual lo detuvo.

"Supongo que tienes razón, Sve" contesto Finlandia, mirando la puerta con algo de tristeza y esperanza.

Dentro del cuarto era como si un tornado hubiera entrado y hubiera atacado todo. Dinamarca comenzó por beber todas las cervezas que tenía con él. Noruega no le estaba prestando atención. Pero Dinamarca no aguanto más y comenzó a aventar cosas por el cuarto y Noruega al principio no savia que hacer, pero terminó gritándole y aventando cosas por el cuarto también.

Comenzó reclamándole por haberlo dejado estar en ese matrimonio arreglado con Suecia y nunca haberlo ayudado. Dinamarca le reclamo por haberse enamorado de Suecia al final. Y así continuaron por al menos una hora, hasta que Noruega termino cercas de Dinamarca y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho y no pudo evitar más que empezar a llorar por la intensidad de todo.

Dinamarca no savia que hacer, por lo que solo dejo que Noruega se calmara y eventualmente lo hizo y dejo que Dinamarca lo abrazara. Se quedaron así en silencio por unos 10 minutos hasta que Dinamarca por fin decido hablar.

"Norge... lo siento tanto, en verdad... yo solo... " dejo de hablar, sin saber que más decir, solo siguió abrazando a Noruega mientras pensaba en que más decir.

"No importa.." contesto Noruega, abrazándose mas fuerte de Dinamarca.

En ese momento, Dinamarca decidió que ya no podía más. Levanto el rostro de Noruega para poder verlo a los ojos. Se tomó un momento para mirar el rostro con el que soñaba cada noche, ese rostro que le avía dado tantos momentos felices como momentos tristes.

"Norge... solo quiero que sepas que nunca deje de quererte... que siempre te he amado y que no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de cómo te trate y solo quiero regresar el tiempo y evitar ser un idiota contigo" susurró levemente, mientras Noruega lo observaba con ojos algo llorosos.

"Idiota" murmuro Noruega, con su personalidad de siempre.

Dinamarca rio levemente y antes de cualquier cosa, se acercó y lo beso, ligeramente primero, luego comenzó a besarlo con un poco de mas ansiedad. Noruega se portó renuente primero y luego se dejó, y eventualmente regreso el beso.

Después de un momento, Dinamarca atrapo el labio inferior de Noruega y comenzó a morderlo levemente, provocando un quejido de Noruega; tomándolo como iniciativa, avanzó más, hasta estarlo besando con algo de fuerza y con mucha intensidad. No espero a que Noruega le diera permiso, solo partió los labios de Noruega y comenzó esa batalla que tanto extrañaba y la que siempre ganaba. Sin importar que, siempre lograba hacer que Noruega se derritiera en sus brazos, por el tipo de beso.

Después de un momento, se separaron por falta de aire, pero se quedaron juntos aun, Noruega sin querer soltar a Dinamarca y este sin poder creer que podría besar a Noruega de nuevo.

"Odio cuando tus labios saben a cerveza" murmuro Noruega, pegando levemente en el pecho de Dinamarca.

Dinamarca rompió en risa por el comentario y simplemente abrazo a Noruega un poco más fuerte. No podía creer que Noruega lo hubiera perdonado.

"Entonces, ¿puedo asumir que me darás otra oportunidad?" pregunto Dinamarca, mientras los sentaba en el sillón que estaba en el cuarto.

"Tal vez... solo as una tontería y te dejo..." contesto Noruega, abrazando a Dinamarca, respirando profundamente y recordando la esencia de Dinamarca que tanto extrañaba.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Después de una hora, se dejaron de escuchar gritos. Islandia dejo su juego y toco la puerta levemente. No tuvo respuesta, así que hablo tras la puerta.

"Ya se arreglaron?" pregunto tratando de escuchar lo que decían.

"Ja" contesto Dinamarca, acercándose a la puerta, mientras tomaba la mano de Noruega.

"Está bien, los dejare salir." dijo Islandia, mientras abría la puerta y luego corría tras Suecia por si decidían echársele encima.

"Hey Islandia... gracias..." dijo Dinamarca sonriendo, con un Noruega callado aun lado de él, pero que no soltaba su mano por nada.

"Qué bueno que arreglaron sus problemas!" comento Finlandia, mientras entraba al cuarto y revisaba como avía quedado. Suecia le siguió.

Dinamarca y Noruega corrieron del lugar antes de que Finlandia saliera del cuarto. Islandia no supo que pasaba, por lo que se quedó en su lugar. Finlandia salió del cuarto con un rostro sombrío.

"Islandia... si serias tan amable y entrar al cuarto... Y LIMPIAR EL DESASTRE?!" dijo Finlandia levantando la voz muy alto que hizo que Islandia corriera hacia el cuarto y comenzara a limpiarlo, Suecia salió del cuarto y abrazo a Finlandia.

"No... me... gusta que... te pongas... así." comento, calmando a Finlandia.

"Lo siento, no pasara de nuevo" comento Finlandia, con rostro tranquilo y feliz de nuevo.

FIN.


End file.
